


Повелитель

by Siore



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Gen, Mystic, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Ричард Окделл выжил в Лабиринте и смог вернуться в Кэртиану, где ему еще только предстоит найти свой путь.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

— Идите уже, юноша, — равнодушно сказал Алва, — или оставайтесь. Для меня это ничего не изменит.  
— Я иду.  
— Я понял.  
На пороге Дик ощутил минутное сожаление о сделанном выборе, но тут же напомнил себе, что Алва сам — в очередной раз! — с обычным презрением к чужому сочувствию отослал его прочь. Что ж, помощь эру не нужна, и он не станет навязываться гордому человеку, который больше не хочет жить. Зато он сам нужен Альдо. Как обычно.  
Он все же обернулся напоследок — и замер. Алвы у огня не было. Не было и огня, и даже камина, не было вообще ничего — в дверном проеме клубилась серая пустота. Что за...  
— Выше голову, Надорэа! — прикрикнул сюзерен. — Только Спруты прячутся по темным углам и ноют о прошлом — а мы отправимся в Гальтары и возьмем то, что принадлежит нам по праву! Когда настанет время, я сам поведу армии в сердце анаксии!  
Сюзерен улыбался — это было видно даже в полумраке.  
— Идем, — сказал он, смахнув внезапную слезу — должно быть, расчувствовался от долгожданной встречи — и, ничего больше не поясняя, повернулся и зашагал по коридору. Очередному пыльному и бесконечному коридору странного здания. Вспомнились хитрые задачки, так любимые сьентификами: «внутри больше, чем снаружи». Здесь всё так. Вот и Алву от него спрятали — скорее всего, оптическая иллюзия. Система зеркал, такое им показывали в Лаик...  
Усилием воли отвернувшись от клубящегося серого тумана, Окделл поспешил за сюзереном.  
— Альдо, где мы?  
— Там, где нам следует быть, — отозвался Альдо, не оборачиваясь. — Скоро будем на месте.  
Ричард решил не спорить — тем более, что анакс ускорил шаг. Ноги у сюзерена длинные, еще немного, и придется перейти на бег, чтобы не отстать. Скоро будем на месте? Хорошо. Там все и выяснится.  
Альдо свернул за угол, Ричард последовал за ним. За поворотом ждал новый сумрачный коридор, казавшийся бесконечным, однако вдалеке брезжил свет, ярко-оранжевый, словно пламя камина.  
— Видишь? — Ему послышалось, или Альдо действительно усмехнулся? — Клирики не всегда врут: Закат и вправду существует. Только избранный может коснуться его пламени и уцелеть, обретя новые силы. Нам туда, Ричард. Мы — избранные, и мы не отступим.  
— Конечно, — Ричард вскинул голову, скрывая охвативший его страх. Они с Альдо идут в Закат... значит, он все же умер там, в скалах на границе Надора? И сюзерен вправду погиб? Теперь, за гранью смерти, они встретились. А вот Алва жив — поэтому его здесь и нет...  
Страх сменила злость, точнее — бешенство. Карваль не промахнулся, мерзавец. Его «чесночники» вернутся в Ракану и будут лгать, что ничего не знают — так всегда поступают негодяи, заискивающие в лицо и бьющие в спину. Одну такую тварь, долго притворявшуюся ангелом, он упокоил навеки — жаль, только одну. Если бы можно было вернуться и расквитаться со всеми — за себя, за сюзерена, за бесконечную ложь, которой его кормили все, кому он верил... Увы, из Заката не возвращаются — или это очередная ложь? В любом случае они еще не там — хотя и рядом, лицо уже чувствовало жаркое дыхание пламени, ревущего в полусотне шагов впереди.  
— Альдо! Нам точно туда?  
— Боишься? — презрительно бросил сюзерен, не останавливаясь.  
— Нет, но...  
— Здесь не бывает «но», юноша.  
Голос Альдо изменился: теперь он звучал гулко, словно набат в тот страшный день святой Октавии, когда праздник обернулся резнёй.  
— Только «да» или «нет». Ты уже сказал «да» — там, где навсегда оставил жалкого слепца и свое прошлое. Оглянись — и сам все поймешь.  
Ричард послушно оглянулся — и охнул: пройденный коридор исчез. Путь назад отрезала глухая стена. Пятна плесени на сером камне складывались в грубый рисунок пегой лошади с длинной нечесанной гривой. Где-то он уже видел нечто подобное, и воспоминание было не из приятных.  
Злость вновь сменилась страхом. Они в ловушке. Точнее, это он в ловушке. Тот, кто привел его сюда, только прикинулся Альдо, но... это не Альдо! Альдо иначе говорит — и Альдо никогда не назвал бы его «юношей»!  
— Догадался, — вкрадчиво произнес не-Альдо. Он уже никогда не торопился — стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на Ричарда. В его глазах плясали искры — лиловые, словно аметисты в герцогской цепи Приддов — а за спиной, всего в нескольких шагах, бушевало пламя. И он ничем, ничем не походил на Альдо — скорее уж на Леворукого из кошмарных снов Дика. Как можно было обмануться?!  
— Увы, слишком поздно. Твое место в Закате — и я приведу тебя туда.  
— Нет!  
Ричард отшатнулся, ударившись затылком о стену. Бежать было некуда. Он был полностью во власти закатной твари, подло прикинувшейся другом и сюзереном.  
— Какая... прелесть, — губы твари растянулись в крайне неприятной улыбке, напомнив Дику тот давний разговор с Алвой о проигранном кольце. — Вы все-таки научились говорить «нет», юноша, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Но это вас уже не спасет.  
Его руки внезапно вытянулись, превращаясь в щупальца гигантского спрута, и обхватили Дика за плечи — цепко и сильно. Дик забился, пытаясь вырваться, но тварь только расхохоталась, выпустив еще пару щупалец, спутавших пленнику ноги.  
— Ты мой, — голос твари прозвучал почти нежно. — Я долго ждал тебя. Не бойся. Больно не будет — будет весело.  
«Тебе-то, может, и будет весело, ненасытная сволочь...»  
Ужас и отчаянье внезапно вновь сменила злость. И не просто злость — ярость ревущего каменного потока, сметающего все на своем пути. Убив кагетское озеро, Алва лишь хотел вынудить Адгемара сдаться — но невольно показал своему оруженосцу подлинную силу, данную ему по праву рождения, и наверняка потом пожалел об этом. Истинное знание скрывали все. Окделла льстиво называли Повелителем Скал — а на деле он был всего лишь игрушкой. Все, кого он считал друзьями и близкими, держали его за дурачка, врали в глаза, играли его чувствами — матушка, Наль, дядя Эйвон, эр Август, Катари, Алва... И, наконец, эта гадина.  
Всё. Хватит. Терять уже нечего.  
— Отпусти, — тихо, сквозь зубы, потребовал он, едва сдерживая ярость. В одном проклятый «чесночник» не соврал: он может приказывать камням. И он это сделает, если тварь от него не отстанет.  
— Шутиш-ш-шь, — прошипела тварь. Она окончательно утратила человеческий облик, превратившись в покрытое рыжей шерстью существо с кошачьей головой. Передние лапы тоже были кошачьи, задние ноги — лошадиные, а гигантские щупальца, по-прежнему державшие пленника, росли у твари изо рта. И воняло из этого рта хуже, чем от блевотины умирающих в Доре. От Зверя нестерпимо хотелось отвернуться — но надо было смотреть твари в глаза.  
— Отпусти, мразь! Иначе пожалеешь!  
— Шиш-ш-ш, — кошачьи глаза глумливо сощурились, еще одно щупальце потянулось к Ричарду, обвивая шею. — Не смеш-ш-ш-ши. Ты врёш-ш-шь. Создательница велит — съеш-ш-ш-шь его. Это вкус-с-сно, это больш-ш-шая мыш-ш-ш-шь. Какая прелес-с-с-сть...  
— Уйди!! — Услышав из уст твари любимое присловье Алвы, Дик, не сдержавшись, заорал. Обычные животные пугались крика — но не эта дрянь. Всё, теперь надежда только на Скалы. Надо только вспомнить слова...  
Ладонь сжалась в кулак, внезапно ощутив знакомую рукоять фамильного кинжала — того самого, с вепрем на лезвии. Ах да, точно, Карваль же тогда бросил ему кинжал, с презрительным «лучше сам убейся, свинёнок». Странно, что клинок сейчас оказался в руке — Дик потерял его еще до встречи с призраком Алвы. Значит, снова магия, но сейчас она станет спасением.  
Дик осторожно повернул кисть и резко, с силой ткнул острием снизу вверх, куда придется. Пришлось в бурое брюхо. Брызнула темная, словно чернила, кровь, тварь взвыла ошпаренной кошкой, когтистая лапа рубанула воздух, лишь немного не дотянувшись до его лица. Еще чуть-чуть, и быть бы ему без глаза. Зато теперь, должно быть, от испуга, он, наконец, вспомнил нужные слова.  
«Скалы, я, ваш Повелитель, призываю вас. Мой молот и мой щит, на помощь! Р-рох-х-х!»  
Ричард не произнес этого вслух — щупалец твари сдавил горло, не давая ни вскрикнуть, ни вздохнуть. Но Скалы услышали.  
Стены коридора дрогнули и с надсадным хрустом и скрежетом начали смыкаться. Камень, упавший с потолка, стукнул твари аккурат по темечку; та завизжала, ослабив хватку. Ричард снова наугад ткнул кинжалом — попал — и, вывернувшись из объятий Зверя, несколько раз рубанул наотмашь, отбрасывая ошметки щупалец. Камни рушились сверху прицельно, острый осколок воткнулся твари прямо в глаз, последовал новый истошный вопль. Ричарда не зацепило ни одним камешком, он почти вырвался, но бежать по-прежнему было некуда, кроме как в пылающий впереди огонь. Ну что ж... Скалы огня не боятся — он очищает и закаляет. Страшно, очень страшно, сердце едва не выпрыгивает из груди, но выбора нет.  
— Я пройду.  
Он не услышал собственного голоса — все заглушил рев пламени, взметнувшегося навстречу. Пинком стряхнув с сапога последнее назойливое щупальце, Ричард шагнул вперед. Ненасытная тварь, истекая кровью, с обиженным воплем ринулась следом.  
Его мгновенно обожгло, но он не успел даже вскрикнуть, как боль ушла. Ах да, он ведь уже умер. Или все-таки нет? Что там на этот счет в Эсператии? А ничего. Автор Книги Ожидания явно здесь не бывал.  
Отчаяние, ярость и страх сменились решимостью. Закат или не Закат — он пройдет и выйдет отсюда, и все демоны преисподней не смогут ему помешать.  
Сжимая рукоять кинжала, он шел сквозь пламя, не чувствуя его обжигающего прикосновения, слыша, как за спиной с грохотом рушатся древние своды и воет, корчась в пламени, закатная тварь, лишившаяся добычи. Камни били тварь по голове, вгрызались острыми краями в плоть, давили, ломая гадине хребет — этого Ричард уже не видел. Словно Горный Зверь, он шел вперед, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь, не думая ни о препятствиях, ни о смерти — и в какой-то миг огненный вихрь дрогнул, рассыпался искрами и исчез, так и не сумев одолеть одного упрямого человека. Человека, называющего себя Повелителем.  
А потом этот человек бесконечно долго падал в звездную бездну, неистово хохоча и на все лады повторяя одно лишь слово — слово Камня, открывшееся ему когда-то давно, в грохоте грозы на берегу разъяренного Барсова Ока. Это смерть, казалось тогда.  
Теперь ему так не казалось. Слезы облегчения и радости текли по щекам. Окделлы не плачут — но теперь, по ту сторону жизни, сдерживаться незачем. Пусть текут.  
«Рох-х-х, рох-х-х, р-рох-х-х...»  
Падение — или, скорее, полет — оборвалось внезапно и неожиданно. 

— Приветствую, — произнес светловолосый воин в алом плаще поверх гальтарских доспехов. — Я ждал тебя.  
Они стояли у обрыва. Ветер трепал сухую траву, внизу билось о скалы море. У ног светловолосого увивались три кошки — черная, рыжая и пестрая, но незнакомец не обращал на них внимания, не сводя взгляда с ошарашенного лица Ричарда. Глаза у незнакомца были ярко-зеленые, цвета молодой листвы.  
— Зачем? — невпопад брякнул Дик, запоздало понимая, что спрашивать следовало, наверное, не это. И уж точно — не таким тоном.  
Зеленоглазый не рассердился.  
— Ты должен был прийти. Все Хранители рано или поздно приходят сюда, на Рубеж. Это отдых перед боем.  
— Я ничего не понял, — сумрачно отозвался Дик, удивляясь, что не ощущает ни тени робости перед незнакомцем. — Кто вы и где мы?  
Воин покачал головой.  
— Это неважно. Главное — ты здесь, а значит, все еще можно исправить.  
— Исправить — что? — Дик уже окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
— Сюжет, — усмехнулся зеленоглазый, — или, как говорят эсператисты, Замысел. За ночью обязательно приходит рассвет — время прозрения и исправления. Но ты действительно устал. Отдохни.  
Он коснулся плеча юноши — и мир вокруг растаял, растекся радужными нитями, а затем померк, сменившись мягкой сонной тьмой. 

Теплый солнечный зайчик прыгнул на щеку, защекотал нос. Дик сморщился, чихнул — и открыл глаза.  
Он сидел, привалившись к боку теплого валуна, поросшего серебристым лишайником. Шагах в двадцати перед ним расстилалась гладь озера, очень похожего на надорское. Однако скалы и черный еловый лес над замершей водой были иными, незнакомыми.  
Ричард размял затекшие ноги и не спеша поднялся, вглядываясь и вслушиваясь. Никого. Ни мотылька, ни зверька, ни единой живой души. И — тишина: звенящая, странная, словно он видел озеро во сне. Усыпавшие берег валуны молчали — однако Повелитель Скал чувствовал: они смотрят. И ждут. Его, Повелителя.  
Осторожно ступая с камня на камень и мысленно извиняясь за каждый шаг, Ричард спустился к воде, раздвигая заросли камыша. Склонившись над заводью, он увидел свое отражение — осунувшееся лицо, длинные растрепанные волосы с изрядной проседью. Ни ран, ни ожогов, ни даже копоти — закатное пламя не оставило следов, какие оставляет обычный огонь. Щетина на щеках отросла настолько, что уже напоминала бороду, делая его похожим на старинные фамильные портреты времен Франциска Первого — те, что сгинули вместе с замком и родичами. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор? И где он сейчас?  
Дик задумчиво потер ладонью щетину. Сбрить бороду было нечем: фамильный кинжал пропал вместе с тварью и закатным пламенем. Цена спасения. Кто-то помог ему спастись, а потом привел сюда. Зачем? Чтобы остаться здесь навеки, лесным отшельником с мыслями о тщете всего сущего? Вряд ли. Зеленоглазый воин там, у обрыва, сказал — надо что-то исправить. Но что?  
Там, куда он попал, исправлять, похоже, ничего не требовалось. Совершенная красота места поражала куда сильнее, чем картины Диамни Коро. Что находят люди в гальтарских древностях? Ничего ведь особенного, если сравнить.  
Вечерело, и над озером пылал закат — спокойный и настоящий, он ничем не напоминал то загробное пожарище, куда его притащила тварь. Нагретые солнцем камни молчали, нежась в траве. Он знал, что может приказать им встать и пойти, ударить и убить, разбиться и умереть — но от него ждали чего-то другого. Не приказа — выбора.  
Это было странно и непривычно. В прежней жизни Ричард нечасто слушал и слышал камни: их тихие голоса заглушали его собственные мечты, планы и наваждения — как оказалось, слишком громкие. Вспомнилось случайно подслушанное, ядовито-сладенькое: «Вепри очень громкие... животные». Кто же это сказал? А, неважно. Мир оказался иным, совершенно отличным от того, что он себе навоображал. Вот что важно по-настоящему. И ему действительно есть, что исправлять. Но для этого нужно вернуться... как?  
Пока он размышлял, солнце почти ушло за горизонт. На темной глади озера горела дорожка алого пламени. Последний луч — и последний шанс. Однажды он уже прошел сквозь пламя — пройдет и снова.  
— Я должен, — произнес Ричард вслух, чувствуя, как насторожились и подались к нему серые, обросшие мхом валуны. Они знали это слово — слово истинного Повелителя.  
— Я должен — и я вернусь, — продолжал он, зная, что говорит не в пустоту. — Слишком много закатных тварей бродит по Кэртиане, прикидываясь людьми. Их надо остановить, пока они не начали жрать.  
Он успел услышать, шагнув с берега на огненную дорожку, как озерные валуны тихо вздохнули — понимая, одобряя и напутствуя.  
А впереди, в свете двух лун, уже маячило упрямо вцепившееся в камни костяное дерево.  
Дерево, хранящее границу Надора.


	2. Мертвец и астэра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ричард Окделл вернулся в Надор и разом столкнулся с некоторыми неприятными неожиданностями

Костяное дерево, когда-то, при жизни, бывшее сосной, все еще хранило границу Надора. Это был не сон и не морок, оно действительно было тут. И дикий камень под ногами был настоящим. Прочным, основательным, надежным. Родным.  
Ричард медленно поднялся по склону к подножию мертвой сосны. Здесь, на каменном гребне, у корней дерева, стояла все та же странная тишина, как над тем озером в чужом неведомом мире. Сухой корявый ствол отбрасывал две тени — от двух полных лун, свет которых превращал горный пейзаж в декорацию древней мистерии. Странно, в Кагете, в Алате, даже в таинственной Сагранне и в варастийской степи с призрачной башней он видел только одну луну. Откуда здесь две?  
Астрономию в Лаик преподавал исключительно сварливый старикашка-бергер по фамилии фок Гюнце, любивший повторять, что существует лишь два мнения — его и неправильное. Неудивительно, что в итоге у Дика с этой наукой не сложилось.  
Ричард помотал головой и протер глаза, однако картина не изменилась. Две луны все так же безмолвно висели над кряжем, не пытаясь истечь кровью и зеленью, неподвижные камни молчали тоже. Похоже, пока он блуждал в иных мирах, в Надоре все затихло. Что ж, это и к лучшему: тогдашнему ужасу он приказывать не умел. Но теперь все пойдет иначе. Должно пойти.  
— Рох-х, — негромко произнес он. Голос канул в пустоту, не породив ни эха, ни отклика.  
«Смелее, Повелитель Скал, ты явился сюда по праву. Тебя здесь давно ждут».  
— Р-рох-х, — повторил он громче, прислушиваясь к осторожному шепоту пробуждающихся камней. — Р-рох-х, р-рох-х, р-рох-х…  
Теперь он наконец услышал, как валуны забормотали, медленно ворочаясь во мху. Его воинство, его сила, они его ждали — и дождались.  
Скалы, окружающие дерево, тоже зашевелились. Ричард видел, как они медленно, чтобы не нарушить равновесие, пытаются придвинуться ближе. Ему показалось, что даже луны — и те стронулись с места и теперь сближаются, напоминая странное видение, развернувшееся в небе в день чествования героев Сагранны…  
Несколько мгновений спустя Ричард понял, что ему не показалось.  
Ожившие луны двигались навстречу друг другу, причем куда быстрее, чем скалы.  
— Эй, что происходит? Я об этом не просил!  
Луны не ответили, не прекратили свой противный законам физики беспредел — и, наконец, сошлись точно над верхушкой мертвой сосны, исчезнув в гигантской белой вспышке. Ослепительно-синяя молния с сухим треском ударила в дерево. Сухой ствол, расколотый вдоль до самых корней, мгновенно вспыхнул, как факел, пропитанный «морисским огнем». Ревущее пламя дохнуло в лицо, опаляя жаром.  
«Моя твердыня! Нет!»  
Вторая молния ударила в скалу у подножья дерева, расколов ее глубокой змеистой трещиной — и, к ужасу Ричарда, трещина со зловещим хрустом начала расширяться.  
«Мой щит!»  
Он отшатнулся, попятился, прижался спиной к скале — на первый взгляд такой твердой, такой надежной… Следующая молния, ударившая в скалу, развеяла эту иллюзию. Камень с натужным стоном треснул, рассыпаясь грудой обломков. Все, прикрыть спину больше некому, позади обрыв.  
«Моя память!»  
Неведомо откуда налетевший вихрь подхватил горсть щебня и с размаху швырнул в лицо. Он успел закрыться рукой, но камень под ногой предательски дрогнул, Ричард потерял равновесие, рухнув на колени почти у самого края обрыва.  
«Моя опора!»  
Склон содрогнулся и медленно, со зловещим змеиным шорохом пополз круто вниз, превращаясь из тверди в каменную кашу.  
«Моя совесть и честь!»  
Призывы были тщетны. Ричард попытался встать — но почва ушла из-под ног, и он кубарем покатился по ожившему склону, судорожно цепляясь за камни и корневища в тщетной попытке остановить падение. Мелкий щебень рвал в кровь ладони, впивался в лицо, норовя выцарапать глаза. Ричард в ужасе зажмурился, чувствуя, как его охватывает отчаянье. Слово Камня оказалось бессильно перед происходящим — как и все другие слова.  
«Где… вы… все…»  
Падение оборвалось.  
Он лежал, не в силах открыть глаза, чувствуя спиной теплый камень, на котором приятно лежать и хочется лежать вечно. Все равно он больше не может ничего.  
«Моя жизнь… Хоть ты останься».  
Это было последнее, что он успел подумать, проваливаясь в забытье.

***  
…Жизнь сжалилась и осталась с ним.  
Ричард с трудом разомкнул слипшиеся от гноя веки и, к своему удивлению, увидел над собой закопченные балки, увешанные связками сушеных грибов, черемши и дикого чеснока. Типичная крестьянская хижина, такие он видел в детстве в деревнях рядом с замком — пока еще был замок. Где же это он?  
Ричард осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами. Болело все, особенно голова. Кисти рук, лежащие поверх лоскутного одеяла, были обмотаны толстым слоем полотна — так с месяц ходил надорский старший конюх Питер, после того как геройски потушил пожар в конюшне. Задать себе вопрос, какой пожар и где тушил он сам, Ричард не успел.  
— Хвала Создателю, вы очнулись!  
Над ним склонилась пожилая женщина с худым морщинистым лицом. Лицо казалось странно знакомым, но память подвела. Обильная седина в темно-рыжей косе и поразительные глаза — зеленые, яркие, словно у юной девушки. Она, скорее всего, не была красива и в молодости — но глаза невольно завораживали.  
— У вас обе руки изодраны до мяса, — ответила она на его безмолвный вопрос. — И на лице ссадины. Видать, под камнеход попали?  
— Да… Наверное, — какое интересное слово для сошедших с ума булыжников: камнеход. Надо запомнить. — Я ехал из столицы, по поручению…  
Дик замялся. Говоря откровенно, он и вправду попал сюда по некоему особому поручению, вот только простой селянке не скажешь, от кого, — сочтет рехнувшимся. А, неважно. Его дела — не ее дело.  
— И тут эти камни. Конь испугался, понес… Дальше не помню.  
Женщина вздохнула.  
— Камнеход тут с прошлого года дело нередкое, с непривычки просто беда, хотя всяко тише, чем в первый раз. Ну и дерево вас спасло, хотя само сгорело. Как вас называть-то, милсдарь?  
— Дик, — не раздумывая отозвался Ричард. Лучше не усложнять, чтобы не запутаться во вранье. — Дик Шелтон.  
Так звали одного из людей Джереми. Впрочем, хозяйке об этом знать не обязательно. А уж о том, что под ее крышей нашел приют Окделл, и вовсе лучше молчать, пока он не разберется, что здесь творится.  
Женщина кивнула.  
— Меня зовите просто Дженни. Других имен нету. Лесничихой разве что кличут.  
Дик вспомнил. Значит, к этой женщине ездил отец, не больно-то и скрываясь. Сейчас лесничиха Дженни не узнала сына герцога Окделла. Ну да, конечно, она же видела его ребенком. С тех пор прошло почти десять лет, сорокалетняя гром-баба, кровь с молоком, превратилась в сморщенную старуху. Годы, горе, нищета или все вместе? И только глаза по-прежнему живы…  
— Где я? — Вопрос хоть и глупый, но как нельзя более уместный.  
— В лесу, — усмехнулась Дженни, — лесничиха я, сказала ж… Пошла травы собирать и как-то сама к Граничнику завернула.  
Ричард наморщил лоб.  
— К сухому дереву?  
— Да, — лесничиха кивнула. — Вообще-то я там стараюсь не ходить — место нехорошее, слухи о нем ходят разные, но тут ноги сами повели. И нате-ка, вас нашла. Вы весь в крови под обрывом лежали.  
— Когда?..  
— Три дня тому, — Дженни нахмурилась. — Вы в горячке были, словно печка, я уж боялась, что не вытащу. Хвала Создателю, обошлось.  
— Благодарю, — в прошлой жизни освоить простонародное «спасибо» Ричард не успел — и от этого внезапно почувствовал себя неловко.  
Дженни куда-то отошла и тут же вернулась с кувшином и плошкой, присела у кровати.  
— Вот, выпейте… Вы сами-то откуда?  
Дик чуть не ляпнул «из Олларии», но вовремя спохватился. Мало ли что сейчас творится в Олларии. К тому же, сказать по правде, сейчас он попал в Надор точно не оттуда.  
— Из Ноймара, — ответил он, с жадностью осушив плошку. Почти не соврал, он же собирался как раз туда, пока не попался Карвалю.  
— Там-то как — тоже война? — сочувственно поинтересовалась Дженни.  
— Не совсем там, но близко, — наудачу ляпнул Ричард, припомнив последнее, что слышал о делах на фронте до того, как его судьба дала трещину.  
— Сюда война не дошла, — обрадовала Дженни. — Ходили слухи, что как прогнали прошлой зимой «медведей», так на границе теперь мир, армия на запад ушла. Сама видела, как по тракту пушки тащили, мно-о-го…  
— А разбойники?  
— Встречаются, — Дженни сокрушенно вздохнула. — С земель Окделлов взять нечего, особенно после того как замок провалился, а вот Ларак и Красный Манрик — лакомый кусок. Так что пошаливают на дорогах, да. Граф Эйвон погиб с замком, а старшой Манрик, говорят, в тюрьме, так что ловить лиходеев некому. Вы, видать, отчаянный, раз один ехали.  
— Я не отчаянный, Дженни, — возразил Ричард, уставившись на связку чеснока, свисающую с потолочной балки. — Я просто… просто поехал один. Так получилось.  
Дженни не ответила.  
— Тот, кто послал меня сюда, не смог дать мне конвой. Но он в меня верил. И я его не подведу.  
— Ну, коли так, храни вас Создатель, мастер Дик, — Дженни, охнув, с трудом поднялась, потирая поясницу. — Есть хотите?  
Дик молча покачал головой.  
— Как захотите, зовите, мигом похлебки принесу.

***  
Он провел в хижине лесничихи несколько недель, пока не зажили руки. Благодаря компрессам из чудо-травок даже шрамы на лице почти сошли, остался лишь самый глубокий, поперек левой брови. Человек, которого Дик увидел в тусклом зеркальце без рамы, был знаком ему еще меньше, чем тот, отражение которого он видел в воде незнакомого озера. Что ж, и это тоже к лучшему. Теперь его точно не узнают, да еще в крестьянской одежде. Свою он разорвал в клочья, когда катился по склону. Дженни сокрушенно развела руками над грудой лоскутов и выдала ему одежду покойного мужа, без дела лежавшую в сундуке. Рубаха и штаны оказались чуть великоваты, хорошо хоть, сапоги уцелели.  
Дженни положила ему в котомку с десяток яблок, туесок с орехами, лепешки, несколько полосок солонины и небольшую оплетенную флягу с водой, какие часто носят охотники, и вручила настоящий горский посох — длиной в рост Дика. С таким удобно прыгать через расщелины в скалах.  
Лето за стенами хижины было в самом разгаре. Ричард непроизвольно сощурился на яркое утреннее солнце, встающее над лесом. Трава на поляне перед хижиной искрилась росой в рассветных лучах.  
Ричард обернулся к стоящей в дверях хозяйке.  
— Спасибо, Дженни, — он все-таки наконец выучил это слово. — Спасибо за все.  
Дженни улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Удачи вам, сударь. Идите прямо на солнце, — она махнула рукой в направлении рассвета, — прямо, не сворачивая, на тракт выйдете, а там налево… Удачи!  
Ричард закинул котомку на плечо и двинулся навстречу солнцу.  
На краю поляны он оглянулся. Дженни стояла в дверях, глядя ему вслед.  
Улыбнувшись, она помахала рукой и запела старинную надорскую песню — ее часто пела кормилица, поэтому Дик помнил слова.

…Когда я уйду, вспоминай меня,  
Когда я уйду, вспоминай меня,  
Не плачь, не горюй, вспоминай меня,  
Не грусти, вспоминай меня…*

Дик уже углубился в лес и слышать песню не мог — но она звучала в сердце. Так бывало и раньше — только раньше он об этом не задумывался.

Займется заря — вспоминай меня,  
Займется заря — вспоминай меня,  
Не плачь, не горюй, вспоминай меня,  
Не грусти, вспоминай меня…

***  
Он честно пошел по солнцу — но лес порой шутит с неопытными путниками. Четверть часа спустя Ричард вышел к тому самому злосчастному костяному дереву, хотя вовсе не искал новой встречи. Воистину, все в руках судьбы.  
Что же все-таки здесь произошло? Какая-то сила не хотела его возвращения на землю предков? Или он случайно попал в какое-то мистическое действо, которое не должен был увидеть, и за это был наказан?  
Осторожно ступая по вздыбленным камням, Ричард обошел зловещее место. Камни опасливо помалкивали. От стража границы остался расколотый обугленный пень — значит, молния ему не померещилась. А две луны?  
Сейчас был день, соответственно, луна спряталась.  
Ричард огляделся. Слева, в десятке шагов от пня, змеилась широкая расщелина, которую он тогда, ночью, не заметил. Повезло, а то бы точно ноги переломал. На дне расщелины что-то смутно белело — и это был не камень.  
Подойдя ближе, Дик склонился над расщелиной. Внизу, на глубине примерно полутора футов, в жесткой сухой траве лежал человеческий остов с жалкими остатками волос и одежды. Уцелели только добротные кожаные сапоги с высокими голенищами, да и те покоробились от воды, солнца и времени. Тот, кому принадлежали кости и сапоги, упал в расщелину ничком и, вероятно, ударился головой, иначе он бы выбрался наверх — кости целы. Как он оказался в этом глухом месте? Почему упал? Или ему помогли?  
Дик осторожно спустился в расщелину и, присев над мертвецом, аккуратно перевернул череп. Странно, и череп цел. Тогда есть только одно объяснение — бедолагу убили и сбросили тело в провал. И было это не меньше года назад, если не осталось ничего, кроме костей. Но кому понадобилось тащиться в такую глухомань, чтобы расправиться с врагом? В стране смута, легче легкого списать на мародеров любую смерть. Хотя вот Карвалю же понадобилось — но у того был свой план, на грани безумия. «Чесночник» ни кошки не смыслил в мистике, а туда же…  
В траве рядом с трупом что-то поблескивало. Ричард протянул руку, пальцы неожиданно коснулись гладкой стали. Кинжал или нож. Бросили орудие убийства рядом с убитым?  
Поколебавшись, Ричард поднял находку. Лезвие поймало солнечный блик. Хорошая сталь, ни пятнышка ржавчины, даже заточка в относительном порядке…  
Дик вгляделся внимательнее — и похолодел. На лезвии отчетливо проступало клеймо эзелхардских оружейных мастеров — атакующий вепрь.  
«Хорошая работа и хорошая сталь. Думаешь, на нем твой фамильный герб?»  
Ричард тихо застонал и устало опустился на кстати подвернувшийся плоский камень, тупо глядя на лежащие перед ним кости. Его собственные кости, хотя разум отказывался в это верить. Как причудливо тасуется колода, сказал бы Алва. Теперь кинжал вернулся к хозяину — тоже вернувшемуся из-за грани смерти — зачем?  
«Ты заигрался с Альдо и разворотил какую-то сволочь. Вашу, надорскую. Похоже, она уймется только с твоей смертью, значит, тебе пора умирать. Лучше, если ты это сделаешь сам, своим кинжалом и на земле, что была за Окделлами…»**  
Ричард жестко усмехнулся. Ну уж нет. Даже если он и вправду что-то там разбудил, не затем он воскресал, чтобы бросить этот подарок судьбы на корм ызаргам, на радость всяким Карвалям. К тому же отец Маттео считал самоубийство грехом, а эр Рокэ — глупостью.  
Что ж, кинжал пригодится. Хоть какое-то оружие, хвала Абвениям. Дженни предупреждала, что в этих краях небезопасно. И еще… Не может быть, чтобы ни монетки в карманах покойника не завалялось. Пусть даже Карваль присвоил золото из седельных сумок, в той жизни Ричард всегда таскал с собой хоть несколько суанов на случай милостыни: Окделлы не какие-нибудь скупердяи с гоганскими предками.  
На всякий случай Дик пошарил в траве под костяком. Удача ему улыбнулась: до того, чтобы рыться в карманах покойника, «чесночники» все же не опустились. Промеж костей он нагреб потускневшей серебряной мелочи таллов на пять. Ему покойному они уже ни к чему, а вот живому — пригодится. Теперь надо завалить камнями останки — лучше хоть такая могила, чем никакой, — и в путь.  
Сунув вновь обретенный кинжал за голенище, Ричард выбрался из расщелины наверх и огляделся, прикидывая, как бы половчее обрушить камни вниз, чтобы они не обиделись и вновь не посыпалось все. Выбрав первый подходящий камень, он подкатил его к краю расщелины, глянул вниз, мысленно прося прощения у себя-покойника за то, что сейчас раздавит его кости, — и ошарашенно замер. Кости исчезли, словно их и не было.  
Содрогнувшись, Дик оттолкнул ненужный уже камень, поспешно осенил себя Знаком и сунулся сперва за голенище, а потом в карман. Кинжал и монетки были на месте. Пришла паническая мысль: надо поскорее уходить отсюда, пока не случилось какой-нибудь очередной потусторонней дряни, против которой бессильны как слово Камня, так и молитва Создателю. Хватит на сегодня.  
Подхватив мешок и посох, Ричард поспешно зашагал вниз по склону, прочь от обгорелого пня и собственной несостоявшейся могилы.

***  
К полудню он добрался до тракта, едва не заплутав: после землетрясения и первого камнехода знакомая с детства местность изменилась до неузнаваемости. Теперь ему на север, в Красный Манрик. Там хоть какая-то жизнь — и туда не так-то просто дотянуться из Олларии. Ему нужно время, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.  
Дорога петляла в диких скалах: ни души, ни жилья, и так на много миль вокруг. Тем временем солнце понемногу клонилось к закату. Хоть бы постоялый двор какой попался, раньше на тракте их было много. После сегодняшнего ночевать под ёлкой Ричарду совершенно не улыбалось.  
Увидев, наконец, незатейливую вывеску придорожной харчевни — бочонок и петух с подносом, полным пирожков, — Ричард вздохнул с облегчением и внезапно понял, что ему определенно требуется выпить. Все-таки не каждый день видишь собственный труп.  
Он зашел в харчевню, спросил местного белого вина — стакан, от целой кружки он окосеет, да и деньги следует беречь — и присел в углу за свободный стол в липких пятнах от наливок и зарубках от ножей. Посетителей было немного — пара охотников, соляной пристав с охранниками да странствующий олларианский монах. Все они держались скромно и отчужденно, заговорить с Ричардом никто не пытался. Ну, да в Надоре никогда не славились болтливостью. Оно и к лучшему. Сам он сегодня тоже не горел желанием общаться. Позже он договорится с хозяином о ночлеге на сеновале — но это потом.

***  
Он не спеша пил свое вино, вспоминая знакомый с детства вкус, кислый и жесткий, когда снаружи послышался топот конного отряда и голоса — должно быть, кто-то подъехал по тракту. «Интересно, кто?» — лениво подумал Ричард, успевший слегка захмелеть. За те несколько часов, что он шел до харчевни, он не встретил на дороге никого. Старый Надор совсем обезлюдел после землетрясения.  
Минуту спустя входная дверь со скрипом отворилась, пропуская занятную компанию. Возглавляла компанию девица в дорожном плаще поверх мужского платья. Глупый маскарад: рядись как хочешь, все равно изящную фигурку камзолом и штанами не скрыть.  
Девушку сопровождала полурота солдат-«фульгатов», не в традиционном черно-белом, а в красном и черном. Дик напряг память, припоминая геральдические цвета талигойского дворянства. Солдаты в цветах Савиньяков? Что им делать здесь, на севере?  
Один из солдат бережно нес прикрытую полотном корзину, с какими крестьянки ходят по воскресеньям на рынок. Признаться, в руках девушки корзина смотрелась бы более уместно. Хотя, возможно, она тяжелая.  
Тем временем девица откинула капюшон, осматриваясь. В свете лампы блеснули острой синей искрой сапфировые серьги — слишком дорогая вещь для путешествия по неспокойным глухим местам. Не зря ее сопровождают солдаты.  
Дик задумчиво прищурился. Где-то он девицу определенно видел, вспомнить бы где. Светлая коса, большие, как у ребенка, голубые глаза, слишком правильные черты идеальной гальтарской скульптуры… Чем-то напоминает Катарину.  
— Добрый день. Я — Селина Арамона, — без церемоний представилась девица, обращаясь к хозяину, — и тут Дик наконец ее узнал, едва не выронив от изумления стакан. — С особым поручением от регента Талига.  
«От Алвы?! Значит, он жив?! Или речь о ком-то другом?»  
Дик припомнил, что до его незадавшегося бегства из Олларии существовал аж целый Регентский совет, во главе с коронованной тварью. Там и Робер был, в совете, и даже этот толстый законник, как его… Инголс. Пусть ребенок Катарины умер вместе с ней, есть ведь еще Ноймаринен, у которого под опекой старшие дети Фердинанда. Как все сложно. Кто здесь жив, кто умер, ему еще долго не разобраться.  
Ричард невольно отметил, что приглушенные разговоры в харчевне стихли и повисла тревожная тишина. Местные чего-то боятся? Но чего? Неужели этой девицы? Вряд ли, скорее, ее спутников. В смутные времена у кого оружие, тот и власть. Интересно, какое особое поручение у этой выскочки?  
— Наши лошади нуждаются в отдыхе, — спокойно продолжала между тем Селина, не обращая внимания на остальных посетителей харчевни, — да и мы, признаться, тоже. Обед на всех и овса лошадям, пожалуйста.  
Блеснуло золото, звякнули таллы, упавшие в ладонь хозяина харчевни. Тот заулыбался, кланяясь и уверяя, что все будет сделано в лучшем виде, погнал слуг исполнять заказанное. Селина, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его усердие, уселась во главе большого стола в противоположном углу залы. Ее охрана, расхватав табуретки, присела рядом, причем загадочную корзину не поставили на пол, а тоже водрузили на табурет. В ожидании обеда компания переговаривалась между собой вполголоса — признак приличного воспитания, порядочные люди стараются не мешать другим, — но что-то было не так. Тревога висела в воздухе. Или он просто выпил лишнего? Хотя какое тут лишнее, и трети стакана не будет.  
Полотно, прикрывающее корзину, внезапно зашевелилось, и на свет не спеша вылез… здоровенный черно-белый кот. Ричард удивленно приподнял бровь, невольно копируя эра Рокэ. Странная идея для порученца возить с собой животное, да еще такое капризное.  
Кот вскочил на стол, лениво потянулся и полез ласкаться к Селине. Та рассеянно потрепала его за ушами — коту понравилось, — после чего вернулась к беседе со спутниками. Ричард попытался вслушаться, но компания сидела слишком далеко и разговаривала слишком тихо. Впрочем, вряд ли девица Арамона станет обсуждать свое особое поручение с простыми солдатами.  
Кот, предоставленный самому себе, покружил по зале, клянча у посетителей внимание и угощение — не преуспел, — дружески обнюхался с местной полосатой кошкой и, наконец, добрался до угла, где сидел Ричард. Подойдя ближе, зверь издал требовательно-вопросительное «мяу» и цапанул Дика когтем за штанину.  
— У меня ничего нет, — честно признался Ричард. Кот был прекрасен, матёр и пушист, в других обстоятельствах он обязательно погладил бы хвостатого красавца, но с домашним питомцем девицы Арамоны связываться определенно не стоило. Почему — Ричард и сам не знал, но чувствовал: делать этого не надо.  
Кот его мнения не разделял и заорал громче, укоризненно уставившись на Дика.  
— Маршал! Ты чего?  
Ричард вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Селина смотрела на них удивленно и слегка настороженно. Так, сам он на маршала никак не тянет, значит, Маршалом кличут кота. Не иначе, за масть.  
— У меня ничего нет, — выдавив дежурную вежливую улыбку, повторил Ричард, стараясь глядеть исключительно на кота и придать лицу как можно более безмятежное выражение. Еле уловимая звенящая нотка в голосе девицы Арамоны ему совершенно не понравилась.  
— Это точно, ничего у него нет, — громче обычного насмешливо заметил один из «фульгатов». — Разве что выпивка, так наш Маршал этого не пьет.  
— Маршал зря не привяжется, — возразил второй «фульгат», седоусый капрал со шрамом на щеке. — Но раз в рожу не вцепился, значит, все чисто. Видать, этот парень кошачье слово знает, прямо как этот гусиный граф, как бишь его…  
— Фок Фельсенбург, — уточнил первый. — А что за слово-то?  
— А ты у него спроси, Гарри.  
— У кого — у того или у этого?  
Ричард внутренне напрягся. Не поддаться мгновенной панике стоило немалых усилий. Такое внимание людей Савиньяка к его скромной персоне его совершенно не устраивало. Можно попытаться обратить все в шутку, но взгляд Селины и эти разговорчики о Маршале, который зря не прицепится… И что, кошки их раздери, означает «все чисто»?!  
К счастью, хозяин с подручными как раз принесли обед. Хвостатый Маршал метнулся на запах, опережая «фульгатов», и обстановка сама собой разрядилась, тем более что к обеду прилагались два кувшина сидра.  
Ричард глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Надо допивать родную кислятину и уходить как можно быстрее, накрылся ночлег на сеновале. Лучше призрак капитана Арамоны в ночном лесу, чем его живая дочь здесь и сейчас. Но и слишком торопиться нельзя, теперь это будет выглядеть подозрительно.  
Он краем глаза осторожно взглянул на девушку. Та отложила ложку, скармливая Маршалу лакомый кусочек. Оборванец в углу ее не интересовал. Может, и пронесет? Прошло больше года с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз в приемной Катарины, вряд ли она сможет узнать его — с сединой в волосах и в крестьянском рубище. Будут расспрашивать — скажет, что паломник, идет в Красный Манрик к святому Леонарду. Это не преступление.  
Глотнув еще вина, Ричард погрузился в обдумывание деталей своей вымышленной биографии — и, войдя во вкус, не на шутку увлекся, забыв о происходящем вокруг и несколько потеряв счет времени.  
— Мя-ау!  
Ричард вздрогнул. Незаметно подкравшийся кот уже сидел на его столе, требовательно уставившись. И как хозяева проглядели?  
Хозяева кота, надо сказать, уже закончили обед — должно быть, особое поручение требовало срочности. Кошачья корзина стояла на столе рядом с опустевшими тарелками.  
— Маршал! Там нет еды!  
Девица Арамона окликнула кота тоном строгой мамаши, отчитывающей непослушного ребенка. Ричард невольно поморщился. Какая глупость, все знают, что кошек воспитывать бесполезно.  
Кот, не удостоив хозяйку ответом, потянулся растопыренной лапой к стакану. Ричард, зная, чем эта шалость грозит, успел подхватиться и спасти остаток вина. Кот обиженно фыркнул и махнул лапой по воздуху.  
— Не, это точно Маршал, — гоготнул Гарри, — как ему стакан-то приглянулся!  
Солдаты заулыбались, однако Селина их веселья не разделяла.  
— Маршал! — вновь окликнула она кота, сведя брови.  
— Он поиграть хочет, — пожал плечами один из «фульгатов», — какая еда?  
— Маршал! — капрал тоже решил вмешаться. — Чего ты пристал к человеку? Иди сюда, нам пора ехать!  
Кот, как истинный маршал, слова младшего по званию гордо проигнорировал. Он плотно уселся на столешнице и издал осуждающее «мяу», явно предназначенное Дику.  
Селина со вздохом встала из-за стола и направилась к ним. Ричард мысленно помянул закатных тварей. Только этого еще не хватало.  
Маршал при виде хозяйки не двинулся с места.  
— Вы его заколдовали, что ли? — улыбнулась Селина, окинув Ричарда странным взглядом — слишком тяжелым и пристальным для юной девушки, пытающейся шутить. И еще — этот почти невидимый светящийся ореол, который он сперва принял за отблеск висящей над столом лампы…  
Ричард похолодел. Он понял, что это значит.  
«Ты не человек».  
Да, тысячу раз да! Это не девушка, это демон в облике Селины Арамоны, как он раньше не сообразил?! Фульга, со свитой «фульгатов», какая ирония, сказал бы Алва. Легенды говорят, что демоны Кэртианы часто принимают облик тех, чью кровь выпили. На упыря девушка не походила — но и Катарина умело скрывала свое истинное нутро, и люди ей верили, пока не пришла расплата…  
При этой мысли страх ушел. Его обмануть ей не удастся.  
«Догадался».  
Она не разомкнула губ — слово прозвучало в мозгу Дика. Холодно, иронично и зло.  
«Да. Я догадался».  
Именно так надо отвечать закатным тварям — кратко, холодно и равнодушно. Он не даст повода в него вцепиться — ни ей, ни коту.  
«Кто ты такой?»  
Сохраняй спокойствие, сказал себе Ричард. Пусть мучается она.  
«Ответа не будет. Теперь догадывайся ты».

***  
Селина — кем бы она ни была — смотрела ему в глаза и молчала. Ее взгляд не выражал ничего. Кот оставался на месте, лишь нервно подергивал хвостом.  
Ричард, не сводя взгляда с девушки, молчал тоже, прикидывая, за что в случае чего сподручнее хвататься — за кинжал или за посох, или даже, может, за скамью из доброго надорского дуба — но пока не двигался. Он видел, как солдаты настороженно переглядываются — но тоже молчат, команды не было, да, собственно и не происходит ничего. Ничего из того, что мог бы понять простой служака.  
Удивительно, но страха Ричард не чувствовал. Убьют так убьют, он уже пару раз умирал и, кажется, начинает привыкать к таким приключениям.  
Первым опомнился кот. Фыркнув и гордо воздев хвост, он прошествовал к столу Селины и ее спутников, вспрыгнул на столешницу, попутно все-таки своротив зазевавшийся стакан, и с достоинством угнездился в походной корзине, давая понять, что инцидент исчерпан. Что бы это ни значило.  
Селина молча улыбнулась уголками губ. Ричард ответил такой же улыбкой, слегка разведя руками: мол, не понял, что это такое было.  
Так ничего и не сказав, девушка вернулась к столу, закрыла корзину полотном, поднялась с места и направилась к выходу, оставив на столе пару монеток за разбитую котом посуду. На этот раз она несла корзину сама.  
«Фульгаты» беспрекословно двинулись следом. Кажется, они испытывали явное облегчение — Ричард, впрочем, тоже.  
Хозяин, кланяясь, распахнул дверь. В залу хлынул поток лучей заходящего солнца. Ричард судорожно вздохнул: тень у существа была. Это он точно разглядел.  
Проводив взглядом странную компанию, он остался сидеть, задумчиво вертя в пальцах недопитый стакан. Пальцы другой руки машинально выстукивали по столешнице простенький, знакомый с детства мотив:

…Опустится тьма — вспоминай меня,  
Опустится тьма — вспоминай меня,  
Не плачь, не горюй, вспоминай меня,  
Не грусти, вспоминай меня…

***  
— Сморило, милсдарь?..  
Ричард вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Хозяин харчевни осторожно тряс его за плечо. Выходит, он уснул и не заметил как.  
— Сморило, — признался Дик, протирая глаза и осматриваясь. Зала была пуста, темнота за окном подсказывала, что уже ночь. — Жара…  
— Сказали б, я вас на сеновал бы отвел, — проворчал хозяин. — Неудобно так-то спать, еще б со скамьи брякнулись…  
— Да я и сейчас не прочь на сеновал, — проморгавшись, отозвался Ричард. — Позволите?  
Несколько минут спустя, с наслаждением зарывшись в душистое сено, он вспомнил странную встречу с той, которая называла себя Селиной Арамоной. Теперь уже и не понять, было увиденное сном или явью. Надо будет завтра спросить у хозяина.  
С этой мыслью Ричард снова погрузился в сон. Там был покой, тихий перезвон далеких бубенцов и песня. Та самая песня.

…Забудь обо всем — вспоминай меня,  
Забудь обо всем — вспоминай меня,  
Не плачь, не горюй, вспоминай меня,  
Не грусти, вспоминай меня…  
________________________  
*Текст песни, цитируемый здесь и далее, с благодарностью позаимствован из романа Ольги Брилевой «По ту сторону рассвета». Кроме последнего куплета, этот — мой  
** Дословная цитата из романа «Синий взгляд смерти. Закат»


End file.
